


Just Like the Books

by valorikei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Flirting, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Mutual Attraction, Public Sex, present fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Librarian Amelia meets a handsome stranger in her favorite section of the library. /Rus x Fem!Ame, M in later parts. Two, maybe Three-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for one of my besties, Noa!

"Well? How'd it go?" Elizabeta practically vibrated against the counter when Amelia finally arrived at work, her usual ringlet curls disheveled into a chic bedhead updo from sleeping immediately after a late-night shower. Smiling sleepily, the pretty young thing just stumbled behind the counter next to her friend and went about clocking in to her shift, sighing dreamily.

"It was fuckin' awesome," she eventually replied with a satisfied if a little bit bashful blush, shuffling in her purse for her chapstick and her book. "I was up all night, and just… Shit, Lizzy, it was the bomb. Haven't had anything that good in ages!"

"I know, I know," Elizabeta chuckled and gave her a playful little shove, mostly to be friendly but also to help keep her friend awake. Amelia shot her a cheeky grin before scrubbing at her face, smudging some of yesterday's leftover make up even worse. "I have the best taste in romance books, don't I?"

Nodding along dumbly, the blond hurriedly swiped her chapstick across her lips to freshen them up before checking herself with her front-facing camera, scowling at her reflection in her phone screen. "Shit, I look like hell…" she mumbled, glancing flittingly to her friend and coworker for support. Elizabeta just grinned and gave her back a small pat on the back.

"A sexy hell," she teased with a wink, Amelia grimacing somewhat but smiling all the same at the reassurance. Pitying the poor girl, she relented just a little bit to let Amelia off the hook. "Why don't you start in the back with fulfilling holds, okay? When the shelving is done you can take over up front."

"Thanks, Liz!" Amelia instantly brightened and snatched up her bag, blowing a flirty kiss over her shoulder as she made her way into the back space of the library, her short pencil skirt stretching tight from how briskly she skipped away. She held her book tightly under her arm, wondering just how much trouble she'd get in with the branch manager if she took a couple minutes to reread through her favorite parts. Probably not worth it, she thought with a heavy sigh, checking the returns bin and frowning at the stack to be checked in and reorganized. "Better get started…"

[-]

Pushing her cart along through the aisles, Amelia just couldn't stop thinking about the amazing book she had read last night:; the romance novel fleshed out with steamy passion, forbidden trysts, secret rendez-vous, everything Amelia loved and more! It was hard to find a worthwhile erotica these days, especially from the library of all places. Well, that wasn't necessarily true, but Amelia had already surged her way through basically every book on the shelves in that one tiny section.

"Maybe I should get a real boyfriend," she grumbled to herself irritably under her breath as she made her way back to the romance aisle, the tall shelves tucked away in a small corner of the large library. But even then, most of the guys she knew were either taken, gay, or just way too crusty to even consider. Why couldn't she just have a nice, dashing, tall and mysterious guy that would sweep her off her feet and make her heart swoon just with a single look, like in the books? Or, you know. Just a guy with a nice dick who wouldn't mind sharing it with her.

"You don't have one?" a surprised voice piped up from further down the aisle, making her perk up with a flinchy jump. She accidentally bumped into her cart of books to be reshelved and almost sent the thing toppling over, her cheeks heating up brightly when she remembered she was still in public and not alone. The voice's owner blinked owlishly down his long nose at her, his strong jawline just barely visible over the bunched rim of a soft pink scarf, the man's blush just a touch darker than the fabric. Sputtering and hurriedly straightening herself out, Amelia tugged the edge of her skirt down and adjusted her blouse, trying to do anything she could with her hands to dissolve her tension.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Excuse me!" she rushed a little too quickly, a little too loudly, plucking a book off the cart with buttered fingers and having difficulty shoving it into its respective place, trembling out of embarrassment. The man smiled softly at her, letting out a deep and amused little chuckle at her expense.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized, starting to walk over just as Amelia slid the book between the others already on the shelf, the young woman letting out a small 'eep' when he reached across with a slender but definitely masculine hand to slide it right back out. Freezing up like a cornered rabbit, Amelia could hardly breathe as the handsome man stood a little too close behind her, examining the novel with a quizzical if calm expression. "Is this one good?"

"O-oh," Amelia blushed, nervously turning herself around to face him, woefully aware of the tight space she made up, doing her best not to brush against the stranger. Glancing up at him, she hesitantly nodded, not sure if she should be ashamed for knowing the quality of such a novel. "Yeah, that one's pretty good. A little bit vanilla, but worth the read…"

"Oh, vanilla?" the man quirked his lips, purplish blue eyes narrowing quizzically at the book. He reached out again, his wrist almost brushing against Amelia's ear when he slipped it back onto the shelf. Heart fluttering with both anxiety and what probably was excitement, she slowly shuffled out of his way, palms sweating and her tights sticky and hot against her inner thighs. "Not really my thing. Is there anything… better?"

"Better?" she hesitated, squirming and feeling a little hot. A lot hot. Burning. Shit, she shouldn't have tried wearing any blush today, she must be so red–! Stalking awkwardly towards another section of the shelf, she bent over just a little at the waist to find the book she sought after, settling on a title. "This one has some bondage in it? P-pretty nice portrayal of a dom and sub relationship."

"It's not like that 50 shades book, is it?" the man huffed, following closely behind her. Amelia couldn't tell if maybe she just imagined the smirk on his face; and certainly couldn't tell whether he was looking at her butt, her boobs, or the book. Her blouse bunched on her hips where her skirt rode up a bit from her bending and straightening so much, her mussed and tousled hair adding to the 'hot mess' effect of her presentation. Fucking hell, he's really hot, she complained to herself, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she offered the book to him.

"No, not at all!"

"Do you like dom and sub relationships?" he questioned with a coy little smile, his fingers brushing against hers for a lingering moment when he clutched the book. Amelia's jaw went slack with surprise, her pretty blue eyes widening in shock. Wh-wh-what, she panicked internally, embarrassed, flustered, and admittedly a little bit squirmy at just the mention of one of her biggest fantasies. The stranger smiled at her and blinked slowly as he registered her expression, waiting for her to respond. She struggled to swallow.

"Uh, yeah, I mean… It's all pretty hot, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," he chuckled, breaking eye contact to smile fondly down at the book, Amelia starting to tremble as her overactive imagination kicking into high drive. He was handsome, mysterious, and apparently a kinky motherfucker, holy shit. "So, about that boyfriend search…"

"U-uh, what?"

"How can I get on your list of considerations?"

"You can start with your name," she stumbled and tripped miserably over the words but still somehow managed to get them out, cheeks red and eyes wide. The man hid another little laugh behind his hand, smiling down his nose at her. "A-and your phone number?"

"Perfect. My name's Ivan, miss—?"

"Amelia."

"Thank you for the book… I'll let you know how I like it. Maybe over coffee?"


End file.
